


Moaning

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Morning After, Research, Researching Castiel (Supernatural), Researching Dean Winchester, Researching Sam Winchester, Romance, Sleeping Together, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean does some early morning research. No really! Nothing weird. But then Cas comes. And maybe Dean and Sam are in a little bit more than they can handle this early.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	Moaning

Dean Winchester was...researching. Yeah, I know. Not something he did a lot. He only did it when he absolutely had to. And that was right now. He was sitting at the table in the Bunker, in his night clothes--an old ACDC t-shirt and boxers. With Sammy's computer open. Not looking at porn either. Sam was next to him too though, so if he did something raunchy on it, his little brother would've known. 

Suddenly though, the door opened. 

"Dean," Castiel said in his deep voice. "We need to talk."

"Kinda busy now, Cas--" Dean tried. 

"If you want to me to continue sleeping with you, could you please stop moaning my father's name?"

Dean froze in mid-type. 

And Sam? Sam fucking spit out his coffee right then and there. 


End file.
